Crumbled Leaves
by Riversong42
Summary: What would happen if Crowfeather had never saved Leafpool? From Squirrelflights POV Rated K so far
1. Chapter 1

She was dead. Really dead. I looked at the motionless, light brown tabby in the clearing, her eyes were closed and her clan mates had surrounded her, murmuring there last goodbyes. _At least most of them are her clan mates._I held back a snarl as I spotted the dark grey tom lying beside my sister, his blue eyes clouded with grief. Crowfeather. Why had Firestar even let him stay? He hadn't cared enough about her to save her, he didn't deserve to sit vigil for her.

Slowly, I slipped between the gathered cats, approaching the lifeless body and digging my nose into Leafpools fur for the last time. _You will always be my best friend. If I could turn back time, and put myself on the cliff instead of you, I would. The clan needs you so much more than it needs me._ I held back tears as I slowly groomed her fur.

"Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw had padded up beside me, his amber eyes glistening with worry.

"What!" I snapped at him. Despite all that had happened I hadn't forgot about Hawkfrost. How could he trust that traitorous Riverclanner!

The brown tabby stepped back. Hurt in his gaze. "I just wanted to see if you were ok…"

"Ok! How could I be ok! Leafpool is gone! I'll never see her again!" I was yowling now, ginger pelt bristling. The whole clearing was staring at us, but I didn't care.

"I-I I'm so sorry." He looked down at his paws, shoulders sagging.

Looking at him, I realized that maybe, I'd been too harsh. "It's not your fault Brambleclaw." I turned my glare to Crowfeather. "It's his."

"You think I wanted this to happen!" The grey tom spat back, looking up from Leafpool

"Well you did nothing to stop it!"

"I-" That stopped him. His face fell, and he looked utterly defeated. [i]He deserves it![/i] But I couldn't help the little twinge of doubt that took hold of me. We had traveled on the great journey together. Although he'd never been my favorite cat, we were friends. _Am I going to lose all my friends from the journey?_


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Mousefur and Longtail dragged Leafpool from the clearing, her pelt creating scuff marks against the sandy soil of the camp clearing. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the golden light of dawn was cresting the trees. Crowfeather sat near me, his blue eyes clouded with sorrow. My mouth opened to speak to him, but nothing came out. _Why does he care so much? _ He was in Windclan, and Leafpool had been the Thunderclan medicine cat._ Cinderpelt. _I'd almost forgotten about the other Thunderclan medicine cat. Unlike Crowfeather, the grey she-cat just looked numb, as if she couldn't believe that the Leafpool was gone.

As these thoughts darted through my head, I looked toward Brambleclaw. His amber gaze was trained on me, but he hadn't approached me again since I had yelled at him, getting to my paws, I padded toward him. "Look Brambleclaw about Hawkfrost…"

He stopped me. "I'm not going to stop talking to him Squirrelflight.

"I know." His eyes widened in surprise as I continued. "He's your brother and your luck to still have him around. I know I'd give anything to…" I couldn't finish the sentence looking down I felt him press against me, his pelt brushing mine.

"Thank you for understanding."

We were interrupted by Firestars yowl. " All cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather under high ledge for a clan meeting." My father's voice was a strong as ever, but I could see the sorrow in his gaze. Sandstorm hadn't even left the leaders den since Leafpools death.

Brambleclaw nudged me toward he highrock, sitting beside me as we awaited the leaders' words. I noticed Ashfur behind us, looking annoyed. _What's his problem? _

As the cats assembled Firestar began. "Yesterday we lost a very valuable member of or clan. Leafpool was not only our medicine cats apprentice, but a friend to all cats. I will miss her dearly."

Yowls of sorrow met his words.

"But we must go on as best we can. Whitepaw, since Cinderpelt has no apprentice, I'd like you to help her with anything she needs."

Whitepaw nodded solemnly, her tail twitching slightly.

"Brambleclaw and Brackenfur , I'd like you to organize the hunting and border patrols. " Turning his head to Crowfeather he nodded curtly. "You may return to your clan, thank you for sitting vigil. "

I looked at the black grey tom interested in what his reaction would be. Crowfeather just got to his paws, nodding politely before exiting the hollow, his tail dragging across the sandy ground.

Done with his announcements Firestar leapt down, approaching her as Brambleclaw left to carry out his duties. "You may be excused from warrior duties today Squirrelflight. You and Leafpool were close, much closer than any of us were."

I touched his ear with my nose. "Thank you."

Instead of going straight to my nest like I felt like doing, I slipped out of the entrance, entering the lush forest. I opened my mouth, scenting the air. He'd been here. I had to find out what had really happened on the cliff. Had Leafpool really fallen? What if Crowfeather had pushed her! That would explain why he'd stayed to sit vigil, to cover up his crime. My pelt bristled as I followed his scent trail. _Foxheart!_ My anger made me run faster.

_There!_ He was right in front of me, about to cross the small stream that served as the border to Windclan. I charged, leaping on him. He was too surprised to react as I knocked him over digging my claws into his fur.

He hissed, his earlier grief replaced by pure hostility. His back legs dug into my belly, knocking me backwards. I recovered quickly, tail lashing as I bared my teeth.

"What do you want!" he hissed angrily.

"I want to know why you killed Leafpool!" I was ready to leap at him again.

"What?" He looked genuinely surprised, his blue eyes widening. "I would never kill Leafpool!"

I snorted. "Why not? She was just another Thunderclanner to you."

"Because I loved her ok!" His yowl rang through the trees.

"What?" My pelt flattened, claws retracting into their sheathed. _He what?_


End file.
